


Drag me to the Jungle

by orphan_account



Series: Drag me to a Happy Place [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Dancing, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what we need?" Annie asks with her usual dramatic air. "What?" Stiles asks. She wiggles in place with excitement and squeals "A make-over Stiles, I want to make you look like a hot chick and drag you around the Jungle to brag at my awesomeness!" Stiles grins he had always wanted to try it and now would be the perfect opportunity to have someone who knows what they're doing show him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag me to the Jungle

Stiles has had a rough couple of years... Understatement of the century! He has been trying to put a brave face on and for the most part it's working. He gets through day to day life without people trying to take scissors from him. He counts that as a win. He can fool a lot of people even the pack but there's one person he knows will figure him out. He cannot get anything passed Annie Depressant his drag queen bestie. He tried to assure her he was fine, he didn't need anything, no you don't have to kick anyone's ass. She however was persistent. After her loving looks of concern and her fierce belief that Stiles could never hurt anybody he broke down, He cried for hours into her padded chest. He told her everything, didn't leave anything out. He thought she would think he was insane but she surprised him. She stared in shock at nothing and whispered "Now everything makes sense." He looked at her with a wobbly lip and asked "Do you hate me for what I did?" Her head whips around and she stares dumbfounded. "Baby none of that was your fault and I could never hate you. I'm so glad you got all that off your chest. How long have you been bottling that away?" He sniffs and croaks "It happened six months ago, I'm just now allowed out of sight." She hugs him to her chest again and says over and over again "It wasn't your fault, I know you're a good person" She says it until he almost believes it.

"You know what we need?" Annie asks with her usual dramatic air. "What?" Stiles asks. He's sitting on her couch with puffy eyes holding a mug of hot chocolate, his blanket is cocooned around him perfectly and they were discussing the idea of some Ben and Jerry's. In other words he never wants to move again in his life and he has a feeling She's going to make him move. Bummer. She wiggles in place with excitement and squeals "A make-over Stiles, I want to make you look like a hot chick and drag you around the Jungle to brag at my awesomeness!" Stiles grins he had always wanted to try it and now would be the perfect opportunity to have someone who knows what they're doing show him how. If only he didn't have to move 'sigh.'

Annie went berserk when he agreed. "Oh Stiles I'm gonna make you look so fucking hot, this is gonna be so much fun, I'm so glad you said yes!" Stiles would have done this even if he hated the idea if he knew it would make her this happy. She sits him down at her vanity and eyes his face "hmmm We wont even have to do too much contouring with that sweet face of yours." Stiles blinks "Urr Thanks I guess." She grins. An hour later it looks like Stiles never even had a dick. He's wearing a black leather mini skirt with thigh high boots a blood red sinch top that makes his imaginary cleavage look great and a dark brown wig that touches his shoulders. He even shaved because he didn't want to ruin the effect. She framed his eyes with a gold shimmery eyeshadow to bring out the warmth in them and put on a thin line of black in his lash line. The mascara makes his eyes look dark and sultry. To sum it up Stiles looks hot. He wiggles his eyebrows "wanna make-out?" Annie smirks "no but if you use that line in the Jungle I'm sure it will be successful."

They step through the doors of the Jungle, Annie's heals are clicking with each step and Stiles thankfully not damaging his balance any further is right behind her in his thick tread thigh high boots. They meet up with the rest of their friends, they all coo over Stiles first time in drag. Ana Conda bellows in her usual loud mouth nature "Now honey I know we need to come up with a name for the feminine side of you." The girls murmur in agreement. Stiles blushes and asks "What do you guys have in mind?" Tiny says "Well it should match your personality, how about Tammy talks a lot" Stiles puts his lip out in a pout "RUDE" They all laugh at his expense when Annie says "What about Bambi, he's got those cute little doe eyes." Stiles laughs "umm I kind of already had a name picked out." "Tell us" they all say in unison. Stiles blushes and looks to the side "I was thinking Little Red since I can't keep myself out of trouble." Annie smiles in understanding "it's perfect." 

Stiles has been here before, he's even been here with Annie but never has he received this much attention. It feels good, Stiles craves attention, it's why he became comic relief. This attention though he could see getting addicted to this. He walks up to the bar and two different guys offer to buy him a drink, he smiles coyly and thanks them but declines, Annie is cool enough to sneak him in the Jungle but not cool enough to let him get wasted. The one guy scoffs and walk off like Stiles was a dumb ass not wanting to jump him immediately but the other stays and smiles gently "how about a coke?" Stiles grins "That I can do"

After talking for a little while his soda purchaser Jake asks if he'd like to dance. Stiles stands up and takes the hand he offers him. Jake leads them to the middle of the dance floor and pulls Stiles flush against him. This is the first time Stiles has ever danced this close to somebody so nerves make him tense up. "Hey Jake says soothingly we don't have to dance if it makes you uncomfortable." His cheeks go red "No it's not that I've just never..." He trails off Jake lays his hands on his hips and says "Don't worry just relax and follow my lead." He guides him by the hold on his hips and eventually the teenager relaxes completely. Stiles leather clad hips are swaying against Jakes and Jake's thumbing at the bottom of stiles shirt. They dance a few songs and Stiles knows if Jake asks he will let him take him home with him but Jake was a good guy and Stiles thought he deserved to know he was only seventeen. It's such a pain in the ass having a conscience. 'sigh'

When Stiles finally gets back to the bar Annie catches his eye and waves him over. She hands him a coke and he sips at it thirsty from dancing. "Why aren't you and your friend still dancing?" Stiles smiles "He's a decent guy. I confessed I was a minor and he didn't want to sleep with anyone under eighteen. So in order to keep from being tempted we went our separate ways." Annie smiles at him softly "You're such a good person, I can't believe you thought you were evil. That's how I'm so sure the Nogitsune wasn't your fault. You do the right thing even if it isn't what you want." Stiles honest to god almost starts crying then and there because he's so relieved. Every time she tells him that it wasn't his fault, that he isn't a murderer, it feels like some weight is finally being lifted. He is so glad he told her because he doesn't know anybody like Annie who will fight so fiercely for what she thinks it right. So it means a lot that she's fighting his demons. She wouldn't do that if she wasn't certain Stiles was innocent.

Later Stiles is deep in conversation with Tiny when the bartender comes up with a rum and coke "It's from that guy over there with the green Henley" he points over to none other then Derek Hale. Stiles mouth falls open and his mind starts racing. When did he get back? Is he messing with me or does he honestly not know it's me? Should I tell him who I am? Why is this my life? Derek catches his gaze and in seeing Stiles mouth hanging open he smirks. Stiles snaps his mouth shut and glares which just makes Derek's smirk bigger. 'Uh he's such an asshole' He picks up the rum and coke and takes a sip. Tiny is looking at Derek with raised eyebrows "Damn, you caught your self a nice one there he's so fucking hot just ugh." Stiles chuckles "I think he's messing with me but I'm not sure." He looks at Derek while he says it to see any reaction but the only one he sees is confusion. Stiles eyebrows join his hairline 'Oh so he doesn't know it's me.'

He takes one last sip and walks over to Derek. Derek looks up and says "Hi" with a small sincere smile and Stiles melts. "Hi back, umm Derek?" and now Derek looks really suspicious. "How do you know my name?" he asks it calmly but his demeanor changes drastically. Stiles can sympathize, he grabs Derek's arm and says "Don't be embarrassed but it's Stiles." Now Derek's eyebrows meet his hairline "Stiles?" he asks incredulously. "Yep" Stiles squeaks and now he starts babbling "At first I thought you were messing with me because you could tell who I was but now I'm thinking you couldn't tell. And you're hot like whoa and I personally would have no problem excepting drinks from hot werewolves but you have been taken advantage of by so many people and I just didn't want to be one of those assholes who think with their dick. And yeah I'm gonna go dig a hole and die in it now but I didn't want you to feel bad about yourself so that's what started this whole embarrassing monologue." "STILES!" Derek looks exasperated. There is a possibility that was not the first time he called his name. "Yep?" Stiles is pretty sure his face looks like a tomato. "Will you dance with me?" That was definitely not what Stiles expected. "Umm are you sure?" Derek rolls his eyes "No I asked because I was uncertain." Derek's face is a perfect deadpan. Stiles giggles and lets out an "OK"

Derek stands and gently takes Stiles hand to lead him on the dance floor. They find a spot and Derek reels Stiles close "Is this ok?" he asks in a gruff whisper. In Stiles mind he's thinking about nothing but how very ok this is. "Yeah can I?" Stiles hands hover over Derek's hips and Derek nod his consent. Dancing with Jake was fun Stiles even liked him but dancing with Derek, It was a completely different experience. They have a push and pull Stiles doesn't normally have with people. Most people back down when it comes to him because of his strong will and equally strong personality but not Derek. He pushes back and it equally irritates and electrifies Stiles. There interactions are sharp but soft in the same breath. It's no different with dancing They playfully fight for dominance, for more ground. They shift and move in each others space, pushing but always wanting closer. Derek wraps an ankle around his and pulls so Stiles falls on his chest. Stiles hands are on both of Derek's biceps and they're chest to chest. Stiles has a moment of I wonder what his padded bra feels like to Derek but he's to busy being happy to think too long on it. Stiles has a face-splitting grin on his face and he can't get his face to make him look less like a fond idiot.

Stiles feels so much lighter then he had this morning or for the past six months if he's honest. Who knew dressing in Drag was so therapeutic. He had his Drag Queen bestie on his side, he had the pack who loved him even through the pain of loosing Allison, and he has this new thing with Derek. He doesn't quite what to do for the last one but for now he's just going to keep dancing against him and be happy Annie talked him in to going out tonight.

 


End file.
